You're too late again
by Rev's Little Synner
Summary: Deathfic! I'm telling you right away! Damian Wayne dies...sorry Dami... Rated T because of Jason's over-sized mouth.


**AN. Like I said on my profile, THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH DAMIAN DEATH FICS OR DAMIAN FICS IN GENERAL! So I'm creating one :D**

* * *

Jason's eyes narrowed at the sight of a torn red, black,yellow and dark green uniform lying in a crumpled heap on the alleyway ground.

" Robin?" He called from his position, a couple yards away from the body.

The boy stirred, then a groan followed.

" Robin?" He called again, nearing him.

" T-Todd...?" Damian croaked, voice dry and cracked.

" What the hell happened to you?" Jason's voice was slightly shocked as he knelt down beside Damian.

" F-fell..." Damian muttered, his eyes tracing the outline of the roof above him.

" You...fell?" Jason could barely hold back a laugh. Damian Wayne, falling? Yeah seemed just about wrong.

" Yes...sniper...caught me off...guard..." Damian's voice trailed off, eyes sliding shut behind his mask.

" Hey, hey kid no dyin' on me okay? I'll call B. Have him come pick you up." Jason growled slightly, shaking Damian roughly by the shoulder.

Damian moaned, pressing a hand firmer to his gut.

" Don't tell me you got shot too..." Jason said, a sigh slipping between his teeth. He pulled Damian's hand away to take a look at the wound itself.

" Oh _hell_ it's deep Damian."

Damian only replied by exhaling painfully.

" _What have you gotten yourself into?_" Jason muttered to himself, pulling his phone from his jacket pocket. He dialed Bruce's number and held it up to his ear. It rang for a few times before a familiar dark voice filled his ears.

" _What is it Jason_?" Bruce growled.

" Jeez nice to see you too B." Jason sneered, rolling his eyes.

"_ What is it?_"

" Well if you really want to know, Damian's hurt. Badly B."

" _How?_"

" Kid told me he fell off the roof. I just found out he was also shot."

_" Where?"_

" Does it really matter? Bruce, you're son's bleeding all over the street and you're asking questions about him. Just get over here," Jason snorted, hanging his phone up. " That Bat can be a real pain." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" T'hts my...father you're t'lkn about..." Damian retorted weakly.

" Yeah, well he's still a pain in the ass." Jason muttered, glancing at the bird in front of him.

Damian looked away from him, breathing becoming shallower.

" Still..." He whispered, wincing as blood began to spill from his wound.

Jason thought for a moment. " Here..." He unhooked Damian's cape and pressed it against his stomach. Immediately blood began to seep through.

Jason cursed in his head. He was losing way to much blood and it Bruce didn't get here soon-

" Todd...?" Damian rasped, rousing Jason from his thoughts.

" Hm?"

" Think father...will make it...in time?"

" Huh? Why would you ask that?

" He was too...late for you..."

Jason flinched slightly. " Yeah for _me._ But you're his blood related son. He'll make it."

" Jus' because...I'm _related _means nothing...I could...easily die...right...now..." Damian replied, voice growing faint.

" Yeah well you're not. Don't you think about dying Damian or Bruce will have my head."

Damian's reply was a hum.

Jason put a hand on his shoulder to rouse him, only to draw back sharply.

" Damn...you're _freezing_."

Damian swallowed, tasting copper in his throat. " T'hts what...happens when you...lose blood..."

Jason noticed a small shiver wrack through his body. " Come on Damian I know you're stronger than that."

Damian clenched his teeth. " B't I'm not...I'm...not..."

Jason felt his heart drop. Which was odd considering he didn't care for this brat...

_If you didn't care, then why did you call Bruce to help him? _Some part of him argued.

He winced. " Damian, you're not dying. _End of story._"

" You...don't care...let me die Todd..."

" Yeah I don't. But Bruce does. And Dick. You're just going to leave them?"

" Th'y'll...manage..." Damian whispered.

Jason resisted the urge to shake him violently. The kid was talking nonsense. Damian Wayne giving up? What was this world coming to?

" Look Damian, Bruce will be here soon. Just hang in there..."

But Damian doesn't seem to hear.

His whole body goes slack. Hand falling limply off his stomach wound.

" Damian?"

" S'rry Todd...," Damian whispered, looking up at him with masked eyes, " Forgive me..."

" Damian don't you think about-"

But a soft sigh of defeat escaped Damian's lips and he closed his eyes, heart coming to a rest.

" Damian NO!" Jason roared, launching himself over Damian's body, shaking the kid like a rag-doll.

But Damian's ice-cold body doesn't respond. He doesn't breathe. Doesn't move. Doesn't talk.

He's dead.

Jason couldn't help himself. His emotions went overboard. Tears welled up and spilled over as he crushed Damian's lithe body to his chest, crying out his name.

" Damian! Damian WAKE UP DAMMIT! WAKE UP!" He cries.

Damian doesn't respond, just continues to get colder.

Suddenly the roar of the Batmobile interrupts Jason's screaming. Bruce thrusts his way out of the vehicle and rushes to his sons side.

" Damian...?" He said coolly.

" You're too late," Jason seethed. " You're too late. Again. You let another one of you're sons die. Again."

Bruce doesn't speak.

" You let him DIE! It's all YOU'RE fault!" Jason spat, voice full of venom. " First me, now him?! What's next?" Jason stood up, Damian still in his arms.

" You shouldn't be able to see him. You shouldn't be _near _him. But, I'm not the one who's going to tell everyone. You are. Just like you told everybody I was dead. Now you're going to do it again," Jason handed Bruce his son's body. " This time, they are going to blame _you._"

* * *

**AN: So um...yeah I killed Damian...sorry Damian XD I hope you guys like the story! :D**

**REVIEW.  
**

**Okay, um guys, I am now getting reviews saying " This is good, Damian deserves to die." and stuff like that, Look guys, I'm not doing this because I hate Damian, I love him to what I'm saying is _if you're going to leave a review like that, don't leave one at all._ Because to me, reviews like that are insulting. Damian is one of my top favorite Robins. So, please don't leave reviews like that. Either leave a nice one, or don't leave one at all.  
**


End file.
